Happily never after
by StilesFTW
Summary: Deep within the quiet bayou a family of five reside. A sense of calm washes over them as they await the arrival of their second child, but not even the biggest baddest wolf can hid for long, and someone very close lingers in the shadows with a plan to destroy them all. Will this big bad wolf defeat the villain or will he finally fall?


The tension amongst the brothers was inevitable, but the fear of placing any stress upon Haley kept the chaos at bay. Knowing they were aching to rip each other's hearts out, Haley couldn't help but feel anger towards them. There's nothing she hated more than forced happiness, especially around her daughter.

"How are you feeling today love?" Klaus asked as placed his hand on her belly.

"Tired, this pregnancy is a lot different compared to Hopes. I mean, I could hibernate and still wake up completely drained." Haley admitted, placing her hand on top of his.

"Should we make an appointment with a teenage witch?" The concern in his voice had this way of reassuring Haley that past his tough exterior he had a soft spot just for her and their children.

She smiled and said, "No, I think this pregnancy is so different because I'm almost certain it's a boy."

"How do you know?" Klaus wondered with a grin.

"I just do." Haley laughed as Klaus kissed her forehead and then quickly hid behind the couch.

The sounds of little feet hitting the hardwood floor interrupted the private intimacy passed between entered the living room, her light brown curls a mess, and her blue eyes adjusting to the morning light pouring into the room.

With a yawn she asked, "Where dada go, momma?"

"I don't know, I think he's hiding from you. You better go and find him." Haley whispered excitedly.

Hope giggled as she slowly crept around the coffee table before pausing and listening intently for Klaus's heartbeat. With a sly grin, she then crouched down and lunged herself over the sofa and on top of her father.

"I got you!" She squealed wrapping her tiny arms around his shoulders and nuzzling her cold nose into his neck.

"Aw man, you're getting really good at this game." Klaus told her before rising to his feet.

"No fair..." Haley sighed starring at the duo. "Where's my morning cuddles?"

"Eat first momma." Hope smiled while rubbing her tummy.

"What's on the menu for today?" Klaus asked.

"Cereal…" Hope answered.

"She's just like her mommy." Haley announced proudly.

"With blood…" Hope laughed.

"Ah, and there's her father." Elijah boomed from behind them.

"JahJah, Hold me." Hope called out trying to wiggle her way out of Klaus's grasp.

"I'll attend to Hopes morning cravings while you two get ready for the big event this evening." Elijah told them as he grabbed Hope and headed to the kitchen. 

"She really loves him." Haley stated as she made her way into the bed room. "She favors him."

"…And In what ways?" Klaus asked a bit defensively as he sorted through his closet.

"She looks just like you, but she acts a lot like Elijah and that's not a bad thing at all." Haley admitted. "She's calm, Observant, Hesitant, and she's yet to break a promise."

"The notorious qualities of the good natured brother." Klaus groaned. "Lets pray she doesn't have his luck when it comes to finding love."

"We all know she's destined to go through hell when it comes to finding love. You'll never accept anyone she shows interest in." Haley sighed, slipping on a black sundress.

"That's because they'll never be as good as me. I'm all she needs." Klaus said smugly.

A high pitched scream broke the conversation and both, Haley and Klaus, were already standing in the kitchen assessing the situation.

Elijah had hope on his hip, blood soaking his white shirt, and there in the floor a few feet away laid Kol in a pool of his own blood.

"What happened here?!" Klaus demanded ripping Hope from Elijah's grasp and examining her blood stained mouth.

"I ate him." Hope told him.

"Kol was attacking me with some sort of spell and while my brain felt as if it were on fire, I turned to find Hope on top of him with her teeth sunk into his artery. The spell didn't break until he lost consciousness." Elijah explained still massaging his temples.

"Figure out his motives and get rid of him." Haley growled reaching out for her daughter. "Lets take a bath and get cleaned up." She prompted as Hope reluctantly leaned into her mother's embrace and once the exchange was made, Klaus carefully tucked a lock of haleys brown hair behind her ear and whispered.

"She may have Elijah's characteristics, but that right there…" He nodded in Kols direction. "That was all me, love."

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure what direction I want to take this story in, and I know this chapter was extremely short. I'm still debating if I should continue this fiction or upload an entirely different one. <em>


End file.
